The Ash of Herobrine
by The Enderborn
Summary: She is Ash, a child left by her father and given into the care of a greedy priest in Daven. She is found to be a half-blooded enderman and left in the temple of Herobrine. She lives with Herobrine and wrecks havoc in villages. When Notch finds out a showdown will ensue, Notch of the Good and Herobrine and his accomplice of the Damned. With all of this, Ash's past is revealed.
1. Greed and Demons

Chapter 1

"Ash come here now!" The old priest yelled.

I rose up, my back was stiff from the countless days I have spent on this old cot. I was a secret from society, when everyone went to sleep I woke up and did night chores. I was kept on the second floor so I flew down the ladder to where the old priest was.

"Ash, we have a gift for you. I hope you like it." He opened the rickety church door for me and we walked out into sleeping Daven, creeping along the dim night streets. He led me along out of the village and into the chilled snow biome. We walked for what seemed hours, and we then sat at the base of a temple.

"Ash, close your eyes..." He said, slyly. I did so out of fear of him. I had learned to respect him out of fear.

As I did he put a sack over my head and tied it with rope. I screamed in terror, no one could hear me, the bag muffled all eligible words. The priest tied the rope to a tree and I heard him run into the temple. He returned with men who carried me into the temple.

When the hood was removed, I was sitting in a throne. The floor was a mix of nether brick and obsidian, and creepers stood along the walls, barely moving. All of this seemed to stretch on forever in a endless hall. I was aware of my settings and rose. With a sudden surge the creepers became animated and ran at me hissing. I sat down and they stopped, I was obviously trapped.

One of the men ran off and came back with another, he had white eyes, glowing white eyes. The white-eyed man came up to me. "You are the halfblooded one they speak of?"

I was silent. I knew nothing of being halfblooded I only knew my father left me at a church. "I know nothing of being halfblooded..."

He sighed, "well then we must teach you of your...heritage..."

I have been living in this...temple. For many years, I am now 15 and I have grown to like this place. I have a great room, made to my specifications. My room is large and the floor is luxurious red wool and the bed posts are topped with glowstone, no evil can spawn here. I everyday go downstairs to the dining room, with a great aquarium holding a squid. Today was a day I couldn't miss.

I walked in and sat down, munching on a steak. He spawned across the room and an enderman came with him.

"Hello Ash. How is your morning?" He asked.

"Good, so anything I need to do for you?" I asked.

He sat for a second, white eyes closed and thought. He waved off the enderman, leaving us alone in the silence of the hall. "Well...since you have found out you are enderborn. I was thinking a village raid, preferably the one south of here. You up for it?" He smiled.

I leapt to my feet, "Yes!" It was as if he proposed to me. I teleported up to my room (being threequarters enderman I could do this) and then teleported back with my diamond sword. "When do we leave?"

He stood up and as soon as we made eye contact it began to rain furiously. He got his iron sword made from the iron golems he had killed. Today was the day I was going to take revenge on that old priest.


	2. The Raid of Daven

The Raid of Daven

As the rain poured down I walked by his side, I was nervous to leave the temple (as I hadn't been outside for years) but his presence calmed my nerves. At the doors we drew our swords and he grabbed my hand, I looked at him and we teleported to the outskirts of Daven.

The morning sun was gone and it was still raining. The villagers milled about despite the downpour and the remaining skeletons and zombies waited for their lords command. With a glance zombies ran...speed walked...at the villagers. The skeletons fired arrows and spiders became hostile again. He looked at me and gave my hand a final squeeze before we ran into the war zone.

I saw the old priest fleeing to the church, immediately I ran to corner him. The church was full when the priest reached it and with a second plan he sped deeper into the town. I turned the corner by the church to see his purple robes disappear behind the forge.

The zombies on his tail saw other life forms and left for those but using a zombie I jumped off of him to the roof of the forge and jumped down before the priest.

"Remember me?" I grinned.

His face went blank, he knew it was the child he sold off against her fathers words. But today was the day Notch sent karma to bite him in the ass.

With a wide swipe of my sword he was sprawled on the ground. As he fell I noticed the great looming danger behind him, an iron golem. It stood there staring me down. It was obviously upset over the death of a priest, and in its fury, charged me.

I ran at it, swiping my sword, and as I made contact a great iron arm swept me from my feet and threw me against a wall. I tried to make a noise but all the air from my lungs was gone and all that came out was a whine close to a wounded dog.

The beast stumbled at me like a metallic zombie, sent only to kill the living. It was above me and had its arm raised and with a swift strike it drove it into my leg. I couldn't react, I only pulled my leg in close and tensed for the next blow.

It never came.

I heard it yell, voice harsh and strained. I opened my eyes and there he was, Herobrine, beating a giant metal being over me. Was I right? I couldn't be right, we were destroying the town and that was part of the town. But maybe it was for me, I mean I had been living at his temple for 5 years. Who was I kidding, I am a colleague not something to protect.

I strained to sit up, I wasn't going to look at my leg for fear of my breakfast coming up. So I just watched him as he finished off the beast and collected its iron. He ran over to me and kneeled beside me.

"How bad is it?" He looked at my leg, gingerly touching it. "Wow, it feels like there is no bone left in there."

I groaned, "No shit, Sherlock. Is the town gone?"

He was silent, with his silence I realized the town was silent. The city was obliterated. Eventually he spoke, "Ok so how do we get you back?" He looked around into the maze of buildings.

I tried to get to my feet, but my soupy leg wouldn't take it and I fell into the gravel path. "I got it..." He said, and within a minute a enderman appeared and swiped me up to teleport me to his home.

Dawn came and my leg was still soup. A skeleton was by my leg, stitching it with an arrowhead and every so often dropping a potion into the wound.

Herobrine entered and held my hand in his. "Feeling better trooper?" He smiled, luckily not in the creepy way before he kills you. But in a caring, supportive way. Maybe I did mean something to him.

"Fine I guess. Having a leg with the consistency of soup isn't much to cheer one up." I laughed, trying to keep him from worrying.

"Well that priest is gone, and the entire village. You did great for killing for the first time." He said. Again, I laughed, indeed it was the first time I had killed. "Get some sleep, you might have some bone tomorrow." He kissed my forehead, I tried to sit up to return the kiss but he was already leaving.

I drifted off into a dream, my entire mind swirling into my head with my one vague memory of my mother.


	3. Memories and Nightmares

_**Sorry for the shorter chapter**_

As the dreamscape opened before me I found myself in a field, much like where my home was before the church. A small shack was off in the corner of the field. I walked over to it, inside a mother was holding a small child, explaining the origin of the world.

"In the beginning Notch lived in the void. From it's depths came the world: the grass, the sheep, the sky, the water, and the squid. All with a purpose to serve his next race, the humans. While he made this land, his brother created the nether and the beasts within it. He is Herobrine, lord of the damned."

I watched from outside the window, observing everything. But from another room came the father, dressed in iron armor. "This is false and you know it. We evolved from slimes, Notch is only a myth." He left it at that and left.

The mother watched him leave and sat the blonde baby back in its crib. "More when father is gone tomorrow Ash."

I realized this was my home. The pasture and everything, all once my own. But the child, the child was blonde. As I realized this a enderman spawned beside the crib. It lifted me into the air swirling me with purple fumes, my hair turned black and my eyes a rich purple.

"Stay away from my baby!" She was in a furious rage, she hit the beast with her sword. Beating it till death, as it died it landed a fatal blow. Knocking her dead to the cold dirt ground. I screamed as loud as I could it couldn't effect the outcome but I screamed anyway.

The entire scene faded, I was falling, falling through the void and I hit a invisible barrier. I stood, this was a dream, I felt no pain. There was a light that drew me to it, I came to it and an enderdragon egg was there. I stood there and studies it from a distance, the mother of it breathed hot, purple fumes onto my back. When I turned I found it to yes, be the enderdragon, but it had furious white eyes.

I screamed and it torched me, I felt the pain this time. It burned me and made me tear at my skin. I believe at this time I woke, in the temple and the place was in flames. For the first time in my life, there was no one there to save me.


	4. A Message from God

_Sorry about the failed promise...I quite literally fell asleep on my iPad_

In a surge of odd energy or adrenaline I was out of bed, my leg healed enough I could lightly put my weight on it. I grabbed a nearby hoe and used that as a makeshift crutch and hobbled out. Herobrine was at the doors, trying to pry them open but suddenly dropped.

When I reached him, the flames were licking up everything on the walls, devouring the tapestries and shattering the glowstone lights. I pried at the doors, before realizing they were push doors. I swung them open and with the best of my power dragged him out into the snows.

The temple burned, the nether brick only fueling the hungry flames. Outside the members of the temple gathered, the few enderman staff, the two ninja men who had helped with the kidnapping (whom had not been forgiven), and Herobrine and myself.

To make everything worse, a drenching downpour bucketed over us. The flames still burned and we had no where to go (we had destroyed the nearest village and the others were over a days trip away).

"What do we do now?" I asked looking at the others.

One of the kidnappers spoke next, "We are actually looking to you for answers. You are his companion in a way so you give us the answers."

With that I became a leader. Not a very good one of course, I had never had any experience as a leader of any type. The only thing I could think to do was to see what we could manage to collect from Daven. But with a lightning strike a figure was in front of us.

Notch.

"Well you survived, even when the doors were against you." He chuckled. Walking up to his brother and kneeling before him. "I miss the innocent brother he once was," I was holding him in my arms and I instinctively held him closer. "I made him from the heart of cosmos, I can send him back there with no questions asked."

I am a stupid person, let me make that clear. I yelled "Come at me bro!" At a few creepers resulting in complete destruction of my home. But this was worse on whole new levels. I slapped God, across the face. Leaving a red handprint on him.

He glared at me, a newly spawned hatred spread throughout his body like a wave, each little drop of rage brewing in him. He raised his hand to a remarkable height, or at least at seemed to be a height. But on his downward swing a hand reached up and stopped it. Herobrine had awoken.

"Well looked you finally showed up." Herobrine growled, struggling to his feet. I helped him up as he looked his brother in the eye. "You have chosen to drift down from your aether paradise?"

I had not expected this to work perfectly. The older brother, stuck up in the glory and fame, had assumed to be in charge of the younger sibling. While the jealous younger sibling taunts and irritates his older, hoping somehow to overthrow him.

"Alright ladies settle down." I blurted.

Both looked at me, puzzled. I tried to confront them both. "Where is fighting getting you? You are as far as I know both immortal."

Notch blurted in, "He created evil beings who kill the people." Herobrine, being no more mature punched him in the shoulder, "You have people who kill them!"

With my efforts useless they fought again, a few lightning bolts, endermen, and curses later. Notch had vanished again, leaving a message.

"Summers first rain and the battle has begun. The battle of life shall leave only one."

I leaned back against a tree, "Well, that escalated quickly." The glared I received noted I should, stay quiet. So with that I waited for the next order.

"We have no temple, but we have a church in Daven. I personally have been excluded from the inside but I can wait in its shadow." Herobrine said and began walking to the church.

I figured a place to bed ourselves would be nice since our original home was destroyed. But I would not let him sit alone in the rain and snow, with that I decided I would deprive myself of earthly luxuries upon my arrival at the decimated town.


	5. The summer of Sitting

Chapter 5~The Summer of Sitting

The town was as we left it, the three or four homes were still standing but the church was the only preserved building. The two kidnappers (Jake and Evan as I had found out) were on the top floor and rotated as guards on the roof. The few endermen revised the biggest house to accommodate their three block tall form. I was left with Herobrine, I had to gut the homes of Notch related items before we could even enter and become accommodated.

With that finished the task of harvesting the remaining crops for bread, carrots, and potatoes. The endermen hunted cows by scaring them to the village. While we hit them to death, or stabbed them preferably.

"Well, seems we have enough food for a few weeks. Relaxing would be nice." I suggested, sitting in the shade of a nearby tree. He sat next to me, and ate an apple he had "found".

"This is a nice day, clear sky and beautiful cubed sunlight." He said between munches of apple.

I loved these moments, there was nothing to be done urgently leaving moments of complete relaxation. Being with someone you love increasing the greatness more and more. I would die for him, (I slapped god, so I must be pretty close) but befriending the "antinotch" and falling for him must be weird within itself.

"So...Ash...you see that jungle tree about a mile off?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Race you there."

He took off running, faster than I have really even seen a human sprint. But I was 75% enderman, I could teleport. I stared off to the distance, and within a second I was looking back from where I was, watching as Herobrine skidded to a halt, amazed.

"What the he...oh...this is why you don't race endermen." He laughed and sat down on the spot. I ran up and sat next to him, we flopped onto our backs and laid there, not uttering a word.

The sun faded into the next day, and the day after that. June became July, July became August, in August the rain came. Lightly drizzling at first but by evening a steady downpour flattening the crops. I couldn't go outside at all, the water burned me so I was stuck in a small home.

Lightning struck my house, deafening and blinding me temporarily. When I could see I saw the rain pouring into my house I had no choice but to risk my life running for another home. I ran out into the puddled cobbles, the water burning me like acid. I cringed and continued into the town for a home but they all were ablaze, even the church.

The pain was too much I blacked out on the ground.


	6. Ransom

Chapter 6-Ransom

I woke up in a sterile room, everything white, nothing cozy. The bed, white, the light, white, the food was a white powder (probably bone meal). The ceiling was magnificent, a great arch up into the sky and glowstone floated freely, outside it was raining a downpour and you could look up into the clouds.

I saw a bright passageway directly in front of me and I automatically got up and walked towards it, still dizzy and lightheaded. I turned the corner and two creepers guarded the tunnel both hissed at me and one ran down the corridor behind them. I backed up and into the room, settling back into the bed.

"Well we caught an enderman today..." Notch says, walking in.

"Remember today as the day you almost caught Captain Ash Brine!" I teleport away.

Well, it didn't work, my eyes felt like they were melting out and my skin was on fire. I opened my eyes and looked up at Notch. "When you are creator, you can make barriers against life forms."

I fell silent, he twirled a finger and two skeletons picked me up from the bed and carried me out. They dragged me out into the hall and down it a ways, the walls had pictures of Notch by conquered enemies, friends, victories, deaths...family. I stopped and the skeletons stopped too, holding me by the arms still. On the wall was Notch, beside him was Herobrine, both looked like they were having a great time and conquering a rebellious village. With an arrow in my back I kept walking.

They brought me down some stairs and into a basement, all stone and cells holding a few villagers, a player (or human) and some silenced creepers. I was walked through all of this to a cell in the back, not at all luxurious but bigger. They threw me in and I rushed for the door as they closed it, I sank to the floor feeling depleted.

Three days passed, then a week, then a month. I just sat talking to the others. "Yeah apparently a mention of Herobrine gets you in here for years." One of the players said.

"Well I am in here for a while then," I laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"I am his partner in crime."

O. O. O.

"Ash are you ok!"

I woke with a start, outside the cell was Herobrine, face against the bars. The other prisoners were stirring, amazed by the appearance. The other player nodded at me, and I nodded back in my drowsiness. When I realized who it was I ran up to the bars and he held my face.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered in my ear. I began to cry, never had I cried before not at least within sight or hearing distance of anyone. But now I cried openly, into his shoulder through the bars.

"I thought you weren't coming for me."

He looked at me with his glowing white eyes, "I would never leave you."

For the longest time we sat there, everyone was silent. Until Notch interrupted it. "Well a nice reunion has occurred, now to get to the dirty work no one wants to get to. She seems to be worth a life...or two..."

"What do you want..." Herobrine growled, similar to a wolf.

"To be rid of my only competition...you." Notch grinned.

I reached through the bars, clinging to Herobrine. Protecting him as well as I could. "Are you suggesting a duel?" Herobrine said.

Notch nodded and pulled a lever on a wall, all the cells opened and everyone sat still, stunned. "Well, a duel yes, both armies will be there. Cheat me and she dies."

"Cheat me and you empire goes under, into eternal night." Herobrine grumbled. The brothers shook on it, now my life was on the line.


	7. The Meeting

The farm had grown still since she left. The animals refused to frolic in their pastures and instead stood near the gate with glum expressions. The crops grew slowly (slower than usual for a field biome, which proves great growing) and could not be sold away for a profit.

"Just you now Blaze." The man whispered, hoisting a chicken from its pen. The chicken was one of the few remaining animals and until now, thought he would pull through the sadness with that chicken.

The chicken beheld many memories, it was found by her and her father as an egg in the woods. when it had hatched it looked like the fiery splendor of a phoenix with great orange plumage, hence the name Blaze. It was his daughter's favorite chicken and only escape from harsh reality with her mother dead and her physical being changed.

He held the chicken close to him and fell to the ground, it was nothing like before. The chicken could now barely walk and the fiery feathers were now resembling the appearance of a drowned rat. He had so many memories with the poor animal and never thought the day would come when he would have to eat it just to keep himself alive.

With a sharp crack he broke the chickens neck and it lay limp in his hands. He brought it inside and cooked it, falling asleep to the sound of the crackling fire within the furnace.

Knock...knock...knock...

Knock knock knock

"Is anyone inside?"

He lifted his head...he had a visitor for the first time in several years. In a great bound he ran to the door and opened it to the suprise of the visitor.

"Oh my, dear sir. Well are you Jake Ovrateer?" The visitor asked in a strinkingly british accent.

He opened the door wider, there on his front step was an enderman, clad in a suit and had a monicle. "Yes, I am." He pulled his sword a little closer to him. "Why do you ring for me?"

"His lord sent me."

"His lord? There is many in this world."

The enderman paused a second, he didn't know if he should speak the name. "His lord...Herobrine."

Jake flew into action he drew his sword on the enderman. "You will not take me, I have done good in this world, you cannot take me out of it now!"

"That is not what I meant, let me explain it to you."

The enderman looked him in the eye and somehow they were both teleported onto a rocky cliff far above the land below.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Well I can't have you drawing a sword on me at the mention of a name. This is about your daughter so if you would let me explain this to you." The enderman hissed.

He was silent he just listened to the enderman.

"Your daughter, you gave her away at age...?"

"Five...she was 5..."

"Yes, the priest you gave her to, that priest is dead."

"Is she ok?" Jake yelled, jumping towards the enderman and nearly falling from the small rock outcropping.

"Yes, the priest was corrupt, he treated her horribly and sent her away to live with the lord."

Jake sat in stunned silence, his daughter could have lived protected and sheltered from the evils in the world. He knew Herobrine was real, so was Notch, but they couldn't be idolized as gods.

"This is where it gets interesting. The lord knew who she was, knew very well and chose her, she is his companion. The town of Daven, they both had regrets there, so they leveled the town."

"Why did come to tell me this? Just so I knew where she was? Is that it?"

"Not entirely...she is in need of rescuing...she may die within this week."

Jake looked down from his rocky overhang, down below him was a small 3x3 pond.

"Don't even think about jumping, I haven't told you where it is and I could just as easily teleport you down." The enderman growled.

"Where is she. You cannot just tell me my daughter's situation and expect me not to be concerned."

"You would have never heard of this and she could have died had I not just told you this. Anyway she is in Battle Valley, she is the result of a brotherly feud. Notch and His Lord are doing battle. We need you to go in while they are battling and take her to me, I will take care of her from there, this may cost your life though."

"I am willing, she is my daughter and I owe it to her."

The two looked each other in the eye without boiling anger and it was settled. She could be saved but may even cost a life.


	8. Battle Valley

We walked into Battle Valley, I held onto his arm and walked with him. The valley was wide with mountains not even halfway to the top and stretching above the clouds, you could tell this was heaven. The far side from us was filled with wolves, pigs, cows, sheep, ocelots, and villagers, all in strict and orderly lines. the side nearest us erupted into screams and moans all coming from the inside of a cave, the cave was filled with the monsters of the overworld and beasts of the nether.

"Why are they here." I asked, questioning the massive turnout for a battle.

"When heaven and hell collide, well...word of it spreads quickly. Also they are my army, as are the creatures of the light over there, only they support Notch. Only the endermen are neutral but most support me." He stopped walking for a second and turned to me. "I am so sorry," He hugged me and looked at me with his white eyes. "I may not be able to get out of this, but I may be able to save you instead."

I hugged him back when he said that, he wouldn't let even god take me, even if it costed his life. We continued to walk another 60 feet and we were intercepted by two villagers who directed him one way and me the other. I held on to his arm like a scared child until they pried me from him. I walked my way and he walked his, when I looked back to see him, he was looking forward to the raised ground where the battle would take place.

The guards escorted me to a corner of the valley, the three endermen had gold eyes and so did one of the creepers, showing their alliance to Notch. I looked up to the raised land as a bolt of lightning struck the ground and Notch stepped from its blinding light with a gold sword. The stirct lines his army was in suddenly erupted into cheers and even the creepers ahead of me hissed. As the excitement wore down Herobrine took out his diamond sword and the rest of the valley shook with the moans of zombies and hisses of the spiders and creepers.

The battle started just as the sun began its downward path, the damned was to collide with the enlightened. Notch jumped into action as Herobrine braced for the impact. As notch collide Herobrine took a small dagger and drove it into Notch with a force that knocked them both from the elevated land down several feet.

Notch flipped herobrine to his back and continuously pummeled him in the chest until a thin trickle of blood seeped from his mouth onto the ground. In order to save himself he let go of his sword and began trying to stop his brothers repetitive punches. Eventually his strength began to fail and fell unconcious.

I screamed as loud as I could, barely heard above the cheers of the combined armies and crashed through the row of creepers. I ran towards Notch and Herobrine in a blind fury, when i got there the ground was soaked with blood, all coming from a wound in Herobrine's chest. I collapsed to the ground as Notch stood from his dying brother.

"I knew he couldn't make it."

Herobrine somehow stood, the light coming back to his eyes. As this happened an enderman came up from behind me and teleported me away, but the teleportation had some lag and I saw Notch stab Herobrine directly through the chest and the sword emerged on the other side. As soon as that happened I was teleported away to the side of the mountain.

"No! Bring me back!" I cried, kicking the enderman. "I need to go back!"

It was silent as it looked behind me, I turned to see a figure in old, faded clothes and grey hair.

"Ash, come with me." The man said, walking down the hill towards the valley. I took off down the hill, hoping to outrun him and go back to the fight. With one mistake I was rolling down the hill and heading directly towards some rocks. That was the last I remembered.


	9. Where is He?

Chapter 9: Where is He?

"She's waking up..." Someone whispered slightly to my left.

"Wow, she looks horrible." Someone else said.

I was painfully coming to my senses and I heard someone being punched, followed by a distinct "ow". I recognized no one. I was in some infirmary built on the inside of a cave; three villagers were at the foot of the bed. Between the villagers I could see the distinct outline of a massive village. One was a female player and the other two were actual villagers, one a farmer and one a priest.

"Where the hell am I?" I groaned

"Well, you are in Zundert, the infirmary to be exact." The girl said, excited and proud of her home. "Who are you?"

"Ash, where is he?" I growled, looking around the cave.

She looked to the others who gave her blank reactions. "We do not know who you are talking about?"

"Herobrine, I am traveling with him. He was in Battle Valley…at some point in time…"

The girl spun around to face the two villagers, one was shaking his head and the other had his eyes opened wide. She walked over to them and they exchanged whispers and looked back at me occasionally then the priest turned back to face me. "We cannot speak of him, let alone help his accomplice. For now we will make an exception."

"This is a matter of life and death currently, please send someone to find him." I pleaded; the villagers only shook their heads.

I pulled myself from the bed, much to the surprise of the villagers. The farmer then spoke. "I will give you a cot and you can stay with me on the hill where you can look for him from above. That is my limit."

I thought for a minute, wondering if this was a trick from the disapproving villagers. I nodded and followed the farmer out the door. We came out into the bright sunlight and walked the gravel path through the town. I marveled at the buildings, they were larger than normal villages and older. But every time I turned around I saw the shape of the player slipping her head back behind a building. We walked for some time until we reached the outskirts of the town and a massive hill was ahead. We walked up the small path wrapping around the outside until we reached the top.

The house was a small stone hut, but not the smallest I had seen and inside was several cots. He pointed to the one closest to the fire and brought over a steak. I sat on the bed and he sat on the one across the room from me.

"Herobrine is real?" He asked, seeming more alive than before.

"Yes, very real." I replied, taking a bite from the steak.

"I have always believed he is real, this place forbade me of speaking of my encounter." He looked around the hut and out the windows. "I was planting in my small garden out there, and I looked down the hill and saw him with his glowing white eyes. He was looking directly at me and then went down into the crops we grow outside the village and dug up all the food then just teleported away. I insisted it was him but no one listened."

I nodded as I finished off the steak." You were not hallucinating and they are wrong to have not believed you. Would you be offended if I were to sleep right now?"

"No, no go ahead and sleep. I will have to send you off tomorrow, town law. But may I go with you? I will do anything and feed myself." He asked, eyes glimmering with hopefulness.

"Yes you can." I said, pulling myself beneath the sheets and dosing off, falling into a dream.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry for the long time of gone-ness. I was in Denver and blah blah blah lots of excuses. Anyway, I shall make up for it now! Special thanks to Jay for proofreading!_**

_** -The Enderborn**_

* * *

The world materialized around me, it was a jungle. I could tell from the dim light that shone through the raw emerald leaves that glowed from the light of the blocky sun. The world was surprisingly still for what seemed the middle of the day, no squids flopped around in the cobalt pond near me or chickens clucked among the foliage. Yet the cave across the small pond seemed to hum with the activity of a beehive.

I pulled myself into the state of teleportation and brought myself across the pond (yes I could have just walked but who wants to do that?) I landed on a small scrap of sand slightly to the left of the cave. I walked over to the small opening and peered into the darkness. Inside I saw the glow of a few redstone torches which lit the path deep into the cave, I followed it in stepping delicately in the darkness to avoid drawing attention to myself.

As I went deeper and lost view of the outside world i saw a few figures far deeper in the cave, one of which had glowing white eyes that seemed weakened. I knew that this was a dream yet excitement overcame me and I sprinted towards the figure unaware of the change of height in the cave which resulted with me falling several blocks to ground.

The three figures were hunched over a fourth figure who I could see a glimpse of through them. As if they had trained, all of the figures looked at me at the same time. I stood still, barely moving as they looked me over. Then the central one tried to stand and I made eye contact with Herobrine.

"You're alive!" I ran up to him and as I was about to throw my arms around his neck the skeleton at his side blocked me from him.

"You can't do that, he is too weak right now." The skeleton grumbled.

"No," Herobrine said, pulling himself to an upright position. "Let her through."

I walked past the skeleton and fell onto my knees beside him. "Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Considering the fact that I can't even stand, no I am not doing ok." He laughed.

"Where is this cave? I need to find it." I asked.

"It is to the north of Zundert, about two days travel. Just follow straight into the jungle and you will find me."

"I will find you as soon as I can." I whispered and gave him a hug.

He returned the hug and whispered in my ear. "I hope so, time is running out for me."


End file.
